Charmed In The Twilight
by BamaRose
Summary: So I'm going to do one of two things with this story I'm ethier going to rewrite with a slightly diffrent plot..or I'm abandoning/putting it up for adoption sorry people
1. Prologue

**A/N: So I FINALLY have a Beta Reader the awesome T1gerCat thanks so much Cat! So I once again revised the prologue with the help my new Beta and I'm already working on the rest thanks so much for putting up with me for so long you guys I promise I'll try to update much faster thanks so much for all the love ya'll have shown for this story I love you guys!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Two figures stood staring down at the newborn twins. Their entire bodies were engulfed in large white robes. The hoods were pulled back revealing a man with short curly brown hair and bright knowing blue eyes. The other figure was a woman, she was shorter than the man. Her long blond hair were pulled back in a loose ponytail as she studied the two babies with sadness and determination stretched across her face.

"They'll never stop looking for them and when they find out, because you know they eventually will, they will never forgive this." The man said looking over at his companion.

"Yes I know but this is for the prophecy, that has already been spoken, many people will be looking for these two. Lives rests in their hands." The woman bent down picking up the baby boy while the man bent and picked up the girl and in a shimmering of blue and white lights the two disappeared.


	2. Forks

**A/N:Thanks again to my Beta T1gerCat this is the new Chapter One and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not ethier Charmed or Twilight *Sniffles***

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"You guys really don't have to do this." My mom said for the thousandth time.  
"We may not have to but we both want to." I'm usually not such a good liar but I think after repeating this for the past couple of weeks, I actually think I have convinced myself that it's actually the truth. Me and my twin brother Chris were going to Forks to live with Charlie our adopted Dad. Chris and I were adopted as babies by Charlie and Renee. Then five years later they divorced and we went with our mom to Phoenix. Once a year we would go to stay week with Charlie until I was old enough to put my foot down and refuse to return to the dreary old town causing Charlie to meet up with us. Then we would go camping or something which I still wasn't to happy about but what could I say? Beggars can't be choosers. Renee, our scatter brained yet lovable, mother just got re-married to Phil who is a minor league baseball player and is on the road a lot. We both could see that she wanted to be with him instead of stuck at home with us so ... hence why we are moving. It was actually Chris's idea to move to Forks,Washington,the rainiest place in the US. Yep you got it thats where Charlie lives as the Chief of Police. Forks is a very small town where everyone knows everyone. I'm moving to a place where it rains almost 24/7. With me as accident prone as I can get I have a feeling me and the ground are going to be great friends.

"Come on Bells,they just called our flight." I sighed and stood up,grabbing my carry-on, a quick hug with Renee and we were boarded and seated. I pulled out my all time favorite book Whuthering Hights as my brother pulled out his ipod. I took one last look at sunny Phoenix and the we were off.I sighed and began to read.

* * *

_**CPOV**_

"Chris!" An elbow in the ribs causing me to jump. I glare at my twin and pull my earplugs from my ear. It had been a long boring flight which I had predicted so I brought my ipod which had pretty much every type of music on there except for country something I cannot stand it causes me to shudder just to think it.

"What?"

"Rude much? If your gonna be like that then you can just stay here for me I'm going to meet Charlie." I look around to see that we had indeed landed.I kinda lose myself in my music alot like Bella can with her books that and I kinda dozed off there for a bit.. I hopped up and grab our carry-ons and we were off to meet Charlie. It took us a few minutes to grab our suitcases from baggage claim. Once all luggage was accounted for we looked around for Charlie and finally spotted him standing to the side of the main crowd of crazy people spotting us he gave a small smile and made his way over.  
"Hey kids." He said giving us an awkward hug. "Got your things?"Grabbing a couple suitcases to help us with our load we all headed toward the truck. Usually he drives the cruiser but he bought the silver Ford for when we used to come to stay so we wouldn't be in the back of a police car and traumatize us. The truck wasn't new when he bought it but it wasn't really old and since he still used it for when he would come down to see us it was still in good shape the silver paint though faded still was nice enough and it drives so now instead of a police cruiser we were scrunched up in the front seat of with our luggage in the back with a tarp over it so our stuff wouldn't get rained on. After a few questions about current happenings in out lives and stuff we fell into a comfortable silence, none of us was really in a talking mood lost in our own thoughts. I was wondering how life was gonna be around here and if there was anything to do. Though I don't complain the way Bella does I agree with her about this being a dreary old town. The things I do for family. Sigh. We finally pulled into the driveway of our new-old- home I spotted an old beat red truck in the driveway next to Charlie's cruiser.  
"Who's here?"  
"What? Oh, you mean the truck that's one of yours. I figured one you could drive this truck and the other could drive the other one.  
"Um I think I'll take this truck if thats alright with you Bells?" I really didn't wanna drive that hunk of junk and to my surprise Bella seemed to love the thing and readily agreed. We made our way upstairs to our rooms which were across from each other. After helping us bring our stuff in Charlie left us to unpack. I nodded to Bella and walked into my room which was pretty much bare. The walls were a forest green color with bed a sitting in the middle of the room along with a dresser by my one window with a small desk and a phone outlet were I could plug in my laptop. After unpacking my clothes I went downstairs to find Bells and Charlie trying to figure out what to have for dinner we finally agreed on pizza with Bella becoming the official cook when we actually had some food in this place. What did Charlie eat? The fridge was empty but a six pack of beer and some molded left overs. Bella was an amazing cook Renee liked to get experimental with her cooking so I always appreciated it when Bells was able to take over. After we ate, I went upstairs to take turns a shower and after a goodnight all around we went to would be our first day at Forks High School. Wondering if they have a decent football team were some of my last thoughts as I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Rude Wake Up Calls and Strange Vibes

**_*_*I own nothing from Twilight nor anything from Charmed* *sigh* I wish....**

* * *

_**BPOV**_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I groaned and rolled over smashing my hand down on the annoying little alarm clock. Curse those loud beeps! You can never sleep through them, it's evil I tell you! I didn't get much sleep thanks to the rain pelting loudly -well loud to me- on my window keeping me awake. I sighed, today was my first day at Forks High School. Just wonderful,seeing as me and Chris will be the new kids, we'll of course be the main attraction for the day. YAY ...not.I hate attention it only results to embarrassing myself.I groaned again and forced myself out of bed. I went across the hall to my dear twin's room. Hmmmm I'm feeling a little 's what lack of sleep does to me. So I raise both of my fists and start pounding on the door as loud as I could.I heard a faint yelp and a thud.I smirked and opened the door to see Chris laying on the floor glaring daggers at me and holding his head.

"Time to get up day of school,don't wanna be late do you?" I say sweetly. The only answer I got was a pillow thrown at me that hits me in the face. I giggled. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed or should I say the floor?" I quickly duck the shoe that he threw and walked out of the room closing the door on my way. So maybe that was a little bit harsh but you know the saying that misery loves company? Well that is very true when it comes to me. I'll probably feel guilty in a little while. Going back to my room I grab my bag of toiletries and go into the only bathroom in the house which I now will have to share with two men. I took a quick shower then walked down stairs tripping on the last step and quickly grabbing the banister for support. Making sure I had my balance,I then walked into the kitchen to find a note from Charlie saying that he had already left for work and that grocery money was on the table. So I know where I'm going after school. That would explain the lack of reaction when I banged on Chris's door. Haha. I open the cabinets and grinned when I spot my favorite cereal of all time Cocoa Puffs! I take a peek in the fridge. YES!. We actually have some milk and it wasn't expired! I have no clue how Charlie survived like this.I shuddered at the thought and got a bowl and spoon out and proceeded to make and eat my cereal. Not long after, Chris came stomping down the stairs. Hmm so yeah he was still mad,cue the delayed guilt. I sighed and peeked at my angry twin as he plopped down at the table and fixed himself a bowl of cereal. I knew he'd forgive me in the long run. We don't stay mad at each other I decided to apologize anyways.

"Hey Bro." I smile sheepishly at him. He just glared back. I sighed." Okay I'm sorry.I shouldn't have woken you up like that. It's just that I had a really crappy night trying to get to sleep and the rain just wouldn't stop!" I looked down and bit my bottom lip. Out of the corner of my eye I watched his face soften. "You know how crabby I can get and how I like to take it out on others. But I know that's no excuse for doing that to you. Please forgive me?" I looked back over at him giving him the puppy dog eyes that always gets to him. Sure enough he sighed.

"Alright fine,I forgive you. But don't do it again or I will kill you." His mouth twitched as he said it so I grinned knowing his threat wasn't real. So now that, that was over we discussed whether we should drive separate trucks or not. I told him my plans to go grocery shopping after school and he said he wanted to tag along and see the rest of the town so we decided to take my new-well new to me- truck. After we had finished our breakfast we headed out to the truck. I hopped into the front slamming the door closed and I noticed rusted flakes falling off the truck. Sure it was old,really really old but it fit me. Wow was this baby loud. I jumped as I started the engine and Chris cringed. To my amazement the radio actually worked! I know Chris thinks I got the crappy end of the deal with the trucks but I absolutely loved it! It was huge and would barely get a scratch if in a wreck, exactly what I need with my luck.

It wasn't hard to find the school. A giant sign that read "Forks High School" kinda gave it away that we were at our destination. The campus consisted of several buildings instead of just one large building. Great more ways for me to get lost. I pulled up in front of the administration office and walked inside. There was a small woman at the desk who looked up and smiled as we walked in. Recognition flashed into her eyes as she spotted us. Yep in this town everyone knew everyone so I could already tell this was gonna be a long day. We'll be the shiny new toys. Sigh.

"You must be Christopher and Isabella Swan." We nodded and she proceeded to hand us our schedules and maps and after pointing out the best route to each class she gave us each a slip that we were to have our teachers sign and returned at the end of the day. Outside we compared schedules and we had Calculus together, that's good cause I absolutely hate that subject I never get it, though Chris seems to be a whiz at it. We also had Spanish,then Lunch and Gym together the rest we were on our own. I ,just great. I saw that I had English first. So with a see ya later we parted ways and I made my way to class.

* * *

_**CPOV**_

After parting ways with Bells I made my way to the first class of the day which was Biology. After my teacher signed my slip I sat down next to a guy who introduced himself as Ben Conner. I quickly realized that this was gonna be a boring class, I had already studied this stuff in Phoenix. Occasionally Ben would whisper something to me telling me about Forks. After class he asked what I had next and I told him I had Calculus with my sister and he said that's where he was going as well so we headed over together. He asked me the common new guy questions. Where did I move from, I told him Arizona. He asked about sports,I told him I played football and basketball. He played basketball. With that we got off into who was our favorite team and players. He also told me he was into the old Japanese films. Yeah not so much my thing. But he seemed a nice enough guy. We finally reached our class and I spotted Bella who was already there and sitting hunched down in the back doing her hiding behind her wall of her hair thing she does when she's nervous and or embarrassed. Although I'm not a big fan of to much attention I don't let it effect me like Bella does. I just go with it,of course as an athlete I was a little used to it. After the slip was signed I sat next to Bella and gave her an encouraging smile. She looked up and smiled back softly. I could tell the stares and whispers were getting to her already. Caculus was another boring class, I once again,had already studied the cariculum in Phoenix. After class was over, I stood up and looked over at Bells who looked as confused as ever. I grinned at her knowing I would have to break it down to her later. She smiled back sheepishly.

"Hows it going so far Bells?" I asked as she gathered her books. She just shrugged.  
"Well I haven't made a complete fool of myself yet so it's going alright, I've met a couple of people, the guys here are really really friendly" She said. I just smirked and shook my head. No matter what I or anyone else tells her she will never see herself the way the rest of the world sees her. Beautiful,with her long wavy brown hair shaping her heart-shaped face and those deep choclate brown eyes of hers. My sister may not be a gorgeous model but she has that earthy beauty to her that draws people in. But she refuses to it that way,and so I have given up trying to tell her. We talked a little while longer before I headed off to English. My worst subject. I've never been the reading type of guy, so it's hard for me to pay attention in this class. When I got there the teacher had not arrived yet so I took my seat at the back of the class and waited quietly. I hadn't been waiting long before a small girl with short,brown,spikey hair walked in. Her eyes were a bright golden color and she seemed to dance across the room,and sat right next to me. I blinked as the girl turned to me and beamed a bright disarming smile.

"Hi! You must be the new guy,Christopher." The girl said in a musical voice. I nodded dumbly which seem to cause her to smile brightly once again and held her small seemingly delicate hand which I grabbed and shook. "My name is Alice Cullen" she introduced herself as but I barely caught it for the moment my hand met her unusualy cold hand a strange feeling came across me and all of a sudden I got the feeling that she wasn't as delicate as I first thought her to be,in fact I think she could be quiet dangerous. I quickly pulled my hand away hoping none of this showed on my face as I gave a small smile.

"Erm right I'm Chris Swan,It's erm nice to meet you Alice." I stuttered as I eyed her cautiously. I just couldn't shake the strange vibe I was now getting from her. But didn't seem to fit the feeling I was getting from her. I frowned lightly and shook my head as the teacher finally arrived and began the lesson.


	4. The Cullens

__

**A/N: I don't own anything! Except my annoying little chiuahua puppy **

* * *

_**BPOV**_

_*Lunch*_

_After Spanish which I had with Chris we headed off to introduced_  
_to me a guy named Ben and we all went through the line. Jessica, a girl that I_  
_met in English came over and I introduce her to the guys. I rolled my eyes as_  
_she looked my brother up and down and batted her eyelashes. My brother was_  
_quite the looker, or so most of the female population thinks was a_  
_little taller that me with short brown hair and a bright chocolate brown_  
_thats where the similarities stop,where I was pale and thin,Chris was_  
_tan and built. Maybe no big built but he has some muscles with all his working_  
_out he does for basketball and football. His brown eyes seem to sparkle_  
_knowingly like with one look he could understand everything about eyes_  
_they were just a dull brown. There were other characteristics that made us_  
_different but they were small things like the shape of out noses or something_  
_like that. So you could tell we were twins but we were definitely not_  
_identical._  
_Jessica invited us all to sit with her and her friends and we led_  
_us over to a table with about five or six other kids sitting and she named_  
_them off though I couldn't really keep up. I smiled politely and nodded my head_  
_in hello. After we introduced ourselves we sat down and they gave us the 411 on_  
_Forks which was actually pretty much nothing. It seemed that everyone was_  
_excited about the girls choice dance coming up though. Yea definitely not going_  
_to that...I looked around the room and laid eyes on a group of the most_  
_gorgeous people I have ever seen sitting at a table at the other side of the_  
_room, there was five of them. Three guys and two girl was small with_  
_pixie like hair and she seemed to be literally bouncing in her seat talking to_  
_her companions excitedly. The other girl looked like a had long_  
_blond hair and figure that made my self esteem take a nose dive. She was_  
_leaning in the arms of a really huge muscular guy,he had dark short curly hair_  
_and he was grinning at the pixie with amusement. A blond guy was also looking_  
_at the excited girl with what seem to absolute adoration,he was sitting_  
_stiffly in the chair next to her and look like he was trying not to breathe to_  
_much which was really odd. Then there was the Greek god,he was muscular as_  
_well but not near as big as the other guy he had the strangest bronze colored_  
_hair that sat in disarray as though he had just got out of bed. I hadn't_  
_realized how long I had been staring until Jessica waved her hand in front of_  
_my face._

_"Hellooo anyone there? What are you staring at." She looked to where I was_  
_staring and smirked. "Oh the Cullens, I should have known." Just then the_  
_Greek god looked over at us and I was captured by his gaze, I couldn't have_  
_looked away if I wanted to. At first he looked over at me with curiosity that_  
_soon feel into frustration and he looked away. I looked down at the table_  
_blushing deeply._

_"The Cullens? They're related? They don't really look alike." Chris said and I_  
_looked over to see that he had been staring to. At least I wasn't the only_  
_one._

_"Well they're actually adopted, Dr Cullen and his wife can't have kids so they_  
_big guy and the gorgeous blond girl is Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie_  
_and the blond guy that looks like he is in pain,he's Jasper are actually_  
_twins. Then there's the small little pixie like girl,she's Alice. The really_  
_weird thing is that Rosalie and Emmet and then Alice and Jasper are like_  
_together like together together. Then there is the guy who looks a Greek god is_  
_Edward. But seriously I wouldn't waist my time,apparently no one is good enough_  
_for him." I smirked and wondered when she got rejected and glanced over at_  
_their table again to see Edward now staring at me. With a thoughtful frown on_  
_his face then noticed the rest were staring at me as well. I felt a hand grip_  
_my arm and looked over Chris curiously to see him staring at the Cullen's with_  
_an odd expression on his face, that I have never seen before. Before I could_  
_ask what was wrong,the bell rang and I stood up. This is where me and Chris_  
_once again part I had biology next while he had something else, I can't_  
_remember. My mind was still going over the strange look that Edward Cullen had_  
_given me. I give my slip to the teacher who signs it and I turn around and I_  
_spot the only seat left,and none other than the Greek god himself Edward_  
_Cullen was sitting at a lone table. I blushed as I realized that he would be my_  
_partner for this class. I gave him a small smile as I sat down. Out of the_  
_corner of my eye I saw that he had suddenly stiffened and was leaning as far_  
_away as possible. I subtly smelled my hair which smelled of my favorite_  
_strawberry shampoo. I looked over at him fully and froze he was staring at me_  
_with the blackest,meanest eyes I have ever were filled with such_  
_hate that I shivered involuntarily and quickly looked in the world_  
_would he hate me? I don't even know the guy. I swallowed and stared straight_  
_ahead as the lesson continued. When the bell rang Edward and left the room so_  
_fast that most of the students hadn't even had a chance to get up from their_  
_seats._

_As I fought back tears,I gathered my stuff and headed out of class. I was_  
_stopped by a blond haired guy who introduced himself as Mike Newton. I smiled_  
_politely and gave him my name. He asked what class I had next and he_  
_practically beamed when I said Gym. Apparently he did too. I internally sighed_  
_Mike seemed nice enough but he seemed a little to eager if you asked_  
_finally reached the gym and I went and got I walked out I smiled_  
_as I spotted Chris. I walked over as the coach explained that we were playing_  
_volleyball. Oh great I'm gonna murder someone before the day is out, I mentally_  
_groaned. I glanced over at Chris who was smirking at me and I had to bite the_  
_inside of my cheek to not stick my tongue out at him._

* * *

_**CPOV**_

_The rest of the day I kept thinking about the Cullens. The strange vibe I had gotten from Alice in English had entinsified to the rest of the Cullen's when we had spotted them in the cafeteria. It made me uneasy especially the way they look at Bella. The last class was gym and I had that with her. I beat her out of the locker rooms. I smirked as I heard that we would be playing volleyball. Poor Bella. . . poor unsuspecting students. I looked over at Bella and she seemed to know what I was thinking because she glared at me the glare didn't really reach her eyes though. I frowned,something was wrong,I could tell the she was really upset about something and that she was trying to hide it. Not doing a very good job either,or maybe it's just because I know her so well. As we split up in teams luckily me and Bella were on the same one and I got in a stance in front of her. I saw Bella shoot me a grateful look and I smiled at her. It didn't take to long for everyone to realize how bad Bella was, after the coach yelled at me once to let Bella play,because I would always block the ball before it got to her. She hit one of our team mates in the back of the head. After that no one said a word about protecting the ball from Bella. Though the other team tried use her as an advantage but I was used to it and I always got there first. I love my sister to death but she is not athletic at all, she's dangerous actually._

_Finally school was out and we headed to the administration office to turn in our slips. As we walk inside Alice's brother Edward was at the desk talking to the clerk. Before I could step forward Bella grabbed me and held me back. I looked over at her curiously and she just shook her head a tortured look in her eyes. It seemed that Edward was trying to change his biology class with another class. . . any class. Another student came in and gust of wind blew around us and Edward stiffened and turned and glared at us. . . no not us. . . Bella? He then made some excuse and quickly left. We turned in our slips and went to Bella's truck._

_"What was that about?" I asked. Bella just once again shook her head._  
_"I don't want to talk about it. To be honest I don't really know myself. " I went around to the passenger side of the truck and hopped in as Bella started the truck._  
_"Seriously? I mean did you guys get into a fight or something?The look he gave you. . . you would be dead if looks could kill right now. "_  
_"I don't know! He's my biology partner and as I sat down he just. . . stiffened and when I looked over he was glaring at me. I didn't even say anything to him. !" She said as she pulled out of the parking lot. She was chewing on her lip and fighting back tears._  
_"Hey. . . it's alright. The guy is probably a jerk,maybe he didn't want a partner or something. " I rested a reassuring hand on her arm. Although on the inside I was really concerned. There was something strange about the Cullens and I'm not sure whether it's an okay strange or bad strange and thats what had me worried. She nodded though she still didn't look convinced. I sighed and leaned back. I was gonna have a little talk with Edward Cullen tomorrow. I though grimly to myself,no one treats my sister like that. I shook my head and asked her about grocery shopping. She said that's where we were heading. So I looked out the window getting my first main glimpse of Forks._

* * *

**A/N:Thanks as always to my awesome Beta T1gerCat she totally rocks! and thanks for the reviews and to the ones who have added this story to your favorites.I know it's kinda at a slow start but I plan on kicking it up a Read and Review people! Reviews make me want to post faster *hint* *hint***


	5. Checking Out The Town

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I know my story has been kinda slow going but the next chapter should really get the ball rolling thanks for sticking with me you guys! As always special thanks to my awesome beta T1gerCat who has given me alot of good advice and encouragment **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still do not own ethier Twilight or Charmed I've tried I really have...they just wont give it up *sigh***

* * *

_**CPOV**_

Everything that you needed in town was on the main highway. The library, gas station, diner, sports store, and our destination the grocery store. You blink and you miss the town almost completely, it is that small. But even so as Bella pulled into the parking lot and we got out I decided to walk around and see the town. After agreeing to meet back here in half an hour we parted ways. Bella went inside and I decided to just walk around. Passing the sporting store I noticed that the name of the store was Newton's Olympic Outfitters. I pause here and studied the store for a moment wondering where I heard Newton from. The answer pulled in the store, ah, yes, Mike Newton the guy that followed Bella around making her think of a golden retriever, I smirked as I recalled what she said and continued on. The next building a little ways down was The Diner, it seemed to be pretty popular, probably because it's the only thing remotely to a restraint in this town. The parking lot was full of both kids getting out of school like me and adults that were getting off work and things. I continued walking taking in the little odd and end businesses that was scattered around before I looked at my watch and cursed, I was to meet Bell back at the truck in a couple minutes. Turning around I jogged back toward the grocery store. I was so intent on trying to see if Bella was at the truck yet that I didn't notice the girl the came around the edge of a car, her arms full of bags, so of course I ran into her, causing me and the girl to fall and her groceries to go flying. I sat there a moment before I realized what had happened and I jumped up.

"I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and so I didn't see you and I hope I didn't bust anything, I am really really sorry." I stumbled over myself apologizing as I helped her up.  
"It's alright, I wasn't looking ether so it's partly my fault." The girl gave a shy smile as she started to gather her bags which I quickly helped her with. "There doesn't seem to be anything busted so we're good." She said after she checked the bags. I sighed in relief and ran a hand through my hair as I studied the girl. She seemed familiar, she was about average height, black hair pulled back in a long pony tail and a deep brown almost black eyes. I knew I saw her at school, but for the life of me I could not remember her name. Luckily she kindly offered her introductions. "I'm Angela Weber, we um met at lunch today but I wasn't sure if you remember me being your first day and all." She said softly, pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Oh right, I remember you. As you know I'm Chris Swan." I told her introducing myself though I knew it wasn't necessary, "It's nice to meet you Angela." Noticing a can that had feel I bent down and grabbed it. As I handed it to her I once again got the tingling feeling I had with the Cullen's earlier. But this wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, it was actually the opposite, it was warm and almost familiar? I blinked and the feeling was gone, shaking my head I nodded as she mentioned having to watch her younger siblings, I then remembered that Bella was probably waiting on me. Wincing I looked over at the truck, which was parked at the other end of the lot to see her standing at the back of the truck, her arms crossed as she looked around for me. I told Angela that I'd see her in school and ran off toward the truck.

"So sorry Bells, but I lost track of time then I literally ran into Angela, a girl from our school and made her groceries scatter and so of course I had to help her." I realized I was babbling as I reached her.  
"Whatever, it's fine, lets just go." I sighed and hopped in the truck. I guess she was still upset about that Cullen guy. I frowned as I pondered the strange feelings I got from them then the feelings that I had gotten from Angela.

_**BPOV**_

Entering the grocery store and grabbed a cart and started running through my mind what to get. Seeing as we didn't have anything the quiestion of what we needed was everything, now I just had to figure out what everything was and how to work it in with the money that Charlie had provided. It took me a little while but I finally got the things we needed and headed toward the check out. Luckily the price rang up to just under what I had, I wasn't to worried about it because I have a little bit pocket money I would have been able to put in but I didn't have to. I sighed as I stepped outside as I notice it starting to rain once again. That was the one main thing I missed about Phoenix, the sun, the warm dry sun. Pausing to pull the hood of my jacket up I walked over to the truck and placed everything into the back. After putting the cart up I checked the time to see that Chris was late, grimacing I looked around searching for my twin. About five minutes later I finally spot my twin running up. Glaring at him pointedly I got into the truck as he apologized. I shrugged and said whatever; my thoughts still thinking about Edward and his reaction toward me. The drive home was quiet, both of us in our thoughts.

After everything was put up. I started dinner. Remembering Charlie's reluctant reaction to me taking over the kitchen, I decided a simple steak and potato dinner would be best, though it truly was sad that he actually remembered Mom's...unique...cooking. Once everything was set up for dinner, I decided to get started on my homework before I actually started cooking, I had a feeling it would later when Charlie came home. It wasn't long before all the work was finished but calculus, biting my lip I decided to ask Chris for help. Picking up my book, I walked across the hall and knocked on the door. I didn't hear answer, so I stepped inside to find my brother laying on the with his ipod on nodding his head to the music. I walked over and poked his side causing him to jump and glare at me. I replied with a smirk and rose my eyebrows as I waited for him to pull the earphones out.

"Ever heard of privacy"  
"Every heard of keeping the music low enough to hear my knocking?" Chris smiled sheepishly at me and I just laughed softly and shook my head.  
"So what did you want?" I sat down on the bed as he sat up and showed him the calculus book with a pleading puppy dog look.  
"Please help I have no clue what-so-ever as to what to do here" My brother just laughed and nodded his head.  
"Fine I'll help, I need to do mine anyways."

And so we sat there him explaining things much easier than the teacher did. It also could be that he knew me better than anyone and so knew how to get me to understand. But after about an hour I actually understood what I was doing and was able to finish my homework just as I herd someone pulling in the driveway, a look outside showed that Charlie was home so I went downstairs to get started on supper. I heard the door open and him pause to hang up his gun belt up before stepping into the me at the stove a look of aprehension came across his face as he asked me what I was cooking. He had a way to relieved look on his face when I told him steak and potatoes and probaly a salad. That moment Chris came downstairs and he and Charlie went into the living to watch some sport game. After everything was set I told them that dinner was ready. Charlie asked us how school was and I just shrugged saying it was alright. Chris gave me a concerned look before going into a little bit more detail. When we brought up the Cullens and how they were a little strange, he surprised both me and Chris with how he ranted about the way they treated the Cullens. After that awkward little scene I asked him about his work and he told us how there was some kind of animal attack in Port Angeles that he was helping out on, and that they were very strange, apparently the victims were completely drained of blood. Now that was very odd and we all had a good laugh when Chris said maybe it was a vampire. But then Chris got this weird look on his face after he said it that had me curious but I shrugged it off. After being complimented on the dinner Charlie said that him and Chris would do the dishes to which a reluctant Chris agreed to. So I went upstairs and took a shower, I decided that I would check my email, knowing Renee she was probably flipping that we hadn't contacted her yet. After about two hours of waiting I finally got my email up and sure enough there were five emails all from her. The last one threatening to call Charlie by 7:00 if she hadn't heard from us, checking the time and seeing I had one hour left before she called I quickly sent her an message saying that I was now writing her a letter and to relax. I then wrote her telling her a little about the day and how I had no clue how Charlie survived this long on his eating habits. I told her Chris was fine and that I would tell him to write her tonight. After telling her that I wasn't going to write every single hour or even every day and to just chill I sent the letter and logged off. Hearing Chris coming up the stairs I went to the door and waited as came up.

"Hey I thought you should know that Mom is waiting for you to write, she was about to call Charlie right about now if I hadn't checked my email and wrote her. I also said that you would send her a message tonight." Chris made a face at me.

"Thanks."

"Anytime Bro, anytime."

I smirked. He went to his room and went back into mine and sat at in the rocking chair that sat by window and stared out into the dark as I once again went through today's events. A little while later I went down stairs and told Charlie goodnight, a quick stop by Chris's room with the same message I went back to my room and went to bed and laid there for a while before I finely drifted on into another restless sleep.

* * *

**AN:Sooooo tell me what think Good? Bad? Totally Sucks? I'm open to any suggestions yall have so Review!**


End file.
